Hidden Technique: Full Body Armour
Overview The user doesn't need to create any seals, just needs to focus their chakra through out their body and exeret it out of their body. The user can just use pure chakra but, they do have the ability to apply their chakra nature with the chakra to make it have diffrent effects. The user can combine their natures, if more than one, to have effects from both natures but, some effects from both natures will be left out in a combination. The user also cannot use two natures that go against each other, for example, Fire Release and Water Release. They also can't use Kekkei Genkai for the Armour. All armours do also make a barrier that goes out around 5 feet and will allow them to sense anything within it. The barrier's length can be increased through training of an rp, up to 15 feet. If the user uses a nature armour, that nature will be amplified if that nature were to be used. The user can only use one type of armour at a time. If they wish to switch they need to wait five minutes before using any type of armour. They also can't switch to an armour that goes against the nature of the last one, for example, Fire and Water, as they would need to wait for ten minutes to switch. Types of Armour These are the types of armour that the user can weild if, they would have that nature itself. Chakra Armour This is the most basic of the armour's, and is needed to use any other Armour, as it is the base of the armour's. This is mostly for the use to negate an incoming attack. If it were to be activated and a technique were to hit it, then the armour will absorb the technique and will turn into that nature armour for 15 minuets. The negate attack ability does need to rebuild itself, meaning that the user will need to wait 15 minuets without using any other armour. Fire Armour The user surrounds their body with fire, making any contact with him a burning sensation. This armour allows the user to increase their speed by a small bit. It will also make their punches burn their opponets. It also acts like a deffensive armour by burning anyone touching the user for more then two seconds. Wind Armour The user surrounds their body with wind. It will increase the users speed by a great amount. It will also allow the user to stretch out their attacks like Toad Sage Mode's ability. The user can also end the armour by creating a big blast of wind, knocking anyone or any thing back. Lightning Armour The user surrounds their body with lightning. It will increase the users speed by a good amount, not as much as wind would. Their strength is also increased by adding a shocking effect to their Taijutsu, making the users Taijutsu much stronger. Earth Armour The user creates rock from their skin to surround it with rock itself. It will increase the users strength by a huge amount, greater then any other armour. The user can also form shapes from there body, so they could create a sword from their hand. But, the down side is that the users speed is decreased, they will still be able to keep up with normal ninja. Water Armour The user surrounds their body with water. The user will be able to stretch out the water from their body, being able to reach from a distance. Like the Earth Armour, they are able to form shapes out of their bodies. Combinations Blaze Armour A mix of Wind and Fire Armour. Will amplify both abilities of each armour greatly. Sand Armour A mix of Wind and Earth Armour. The user will have a small speed boost and will keep the same boost of Strength. The user will also still be able to use the Wind's ability to send attacks flying out.